Das Rachebündnis
'Prolog' Der Drache sah zufrieden auf seinen Fang, er hatte viele Fische erbeuten können. Da er alleine durch die Welt zog, musste er es auch nicht mit jemandem teilen, höchstens vor einem anderen Drachen beschützen, doch das war meist kein Problem, da er sehr gut im Kampf war. Plötzlich hörte er leise Flügelschläge und so spähte er in den Himmel. Er sah fünf Drachen am Horizont, welche sehr schnell unterwegs waren und genau auf ihn zuschossen. Das Gesicht des Drachens verfinsterte sich, es wurde also doch nichts aus seinem Essen. Da der Drache nicht auf einen Kampf aus war, stieg er in die Luft und flog davon, um den fremden Drachen seine Beute zu überlassen. Doch als er über seine Schulter zurücksah, merkte er, dass die Anderen nicht wie gedacht zum Fisch flogen, sondern weiterhin mit schnellen Flügelschlägen auf ihn zuschossen. Der Drache beschleunigte seinen Flug und schoss über die Bäume unter ihm hinweg. Seine Verfolger waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Da kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Er zog seine Flügel eng an seinen Körper und liess sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit ins Blätterdach fallen. Kurz vor dem Boden riss er seine Flügel wieder auseinander und raste geschickt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Er jagte in engen Kurven an den Stämmen vorbei und schon bald hatte er den Wald hinter sich gelassen. Er war schon nahe am Ende der Insel und als er zurücksah, konnte er seine Verfolger nicht ausmachen. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, doch dieses hielt nicht lange an. Kurz bevor er über die Klippe davonfliegen konnte, sprang ihn von der Seite einer der Verfolger an. Die Drachen rollten über die Felsen und der Angreifer versuchte seinen Gegner immer wieder zu beissen. Der Andere war aber sehr schnell und wich ihm geschickt aus. Es war für diesen aber nicht einfach, denn er merkte, dass er hier gegen eine Schnappende Falle kämpfte. Das hiess, dass ihn gleich vier Köpfe attackierten. Die Drachen kämpften beide wild entschlossen, zu gewinnen und so war es ein sehr schwerer Kampf. Der Drache, welcher gegen die Schnappende Falle kämpfte, schlug seine Krallen in die Schuppen seines Gegners und schaffte es die Oberhand im Kampf zu erringen. Sie kamen immer näher zur Klippe, doch der Angreifer merkte es nicht. Dies nutzte der Andere aus und trieb ihn immer näher darauf zu. Die Kämpfer keuchten beide, doch keiner dachte ans Aufhören. Sie schlugen mit ihren Flügeln und Krallen und bissen unaufhörlich. Dann waren sie am Rand der Klippe. Die Schnappende Falle merkte es erst, als ihr Fuss ins Leere trat. Sie riss die Augen auf, sah den anderen Drachen entsetzt an und stürzte hinab in die Tiefe. Der Drache wollte sich noch in der Luft drehen, aber sein Flügel schlug hart auf einem Felsen auf. Er brüllte vor Schmerz, doch als er unten auf dem Strand aufschlug, verstummte er. Der Drache oben auf der Klippe schaute hinab auf den anderen. Er wünschte, es wäre nicht so weit gekommen, doch er hatte es nicht verhindern können. Dann flog er los, denn er wusste, dass er gehen musste, weil die anderen, welche mit der Schnappenden Falle gekommen waren, würden sicher bald dort sein. Der Drache zwang seine vom Kampf erschöpften Flügel zum Losfliegen und strengte sich an, möglichst schnell von der Insel weg zu kommen. Als er die Insel schon fast nicht mehr sehen konnte, hörte er ein wütendes Brüllen, von Drachen, die sich nach Rache sehnten. 'Die Niederlage' Seit Silvers Angriff auf das Rudel von Night schien ihr nichts mehr zu gelingen. Öfters wurde sie von den Drachen, die sie angriff besiegt und verjagt, was ihr vorher fast nie passiert war. Sie wurde mit jedem misslungenen Angriff wütender und griff immer häufiger ganze Gruppen von Drachen an, gegen welche sie von Anfang an keine Chance hatte. Sie gab dem Rudel die ganze Schuld, doch begriff nicht, dass sie früher immer nur einzelne Drachen angegriffen hatte und einer Gruppe alleine einfach nicht gewachsen war. Sie steigerte sich in eine unbändige Wut, was ihr zusätzliche Kraft verlieh. Eines Tages entdeckte sie eine Gruppe von Drachen und schoss gleich auf diese zu. Die Drachen waren alle eher jünger, aber schon erwachsen. Sie hatten kräftige Muskeln und waren ausgeruht, doch all das beachtete Silver nicht. Sie begann sofort mit Plasmaschüssen auf die Gruppe los zu gehen und ging bald in den Nahkampf über. Einigen der Drachen konnte sie die Schuppen aufkratzen oder ihnen einen schmerzenden Biss zufügen, doch mehr erreichte sie nicht. Sie kämpfte trotzdem verbittert weiter und auch ihre Gegenspieler mussten sich recht anstrengen, da Silver sehr flink war. Als sie gerade auf einen einzelnen Drachen fixiert war, konnten die anderen sei überrumpeln und auf dem Boden festhalten. «Was hätte der Angriff den sein sollen?», fragte der eine keuchend. «Flink wie ein Wiesel, aber nicht im Geringsten stark genug, um gegen eine Gruppe zu bestehen», fasste der eine Drache Silvers Kampfkünste zusammen. «Du scheinst wohl eher für den hinterhältigen Überfall auf einzelne Drachen zu üben», meinte ein Anderer und blickte ihr angewidert ins Gesicht. Einer der Drachen begann sich über sie lustig zu machen: «Gegen uns hatte die ja keine Chance! Die sollte es lieber bei einem alten, zerbrechlichen Drachen versuchen!» Ein zweiter erwiderte: «Meine Oma ist ja sogar besser im Kampf als die!» Die Drachen lachten über Silver, was sie natürlich gar nicht toll fand. «Die Kleine will wohl auch Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, wie Demon und sein Gefolge», meinte ein Dritter. Silver wurde hellhörig: «Wer ist das?» Die Drachen lachten wieder. «Willst du etwa behaupten, dass du uns aus einem anderen Grund angegriffen hast? Ich kann mir nämlich keinen vorstellen», sagte ein Drache, welcher sich vorher eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. «Ich kann angreifen, wen ich will und wann ich will!», fauchte Silver. Grinsend erwiderte der Drache: «Und ich kann erzählen wer Demon ist, wem ich will und wann ich will. Und dir sage ich es sicher nicht!» Der weisse Nachtschatten fletschte seine Zähne und knurrte laut. Die anderen Drachen beachteten es kaum. «Was sollen wir mit ihr machen?», fragte jemand in die Runde. 'Der Plan' Silver flog so schnell sie konnte. Die Drachen, welche sie angegriffen hatte, waren zum Schluss gekommen, dass sie ihr eine Lektion erteilen wollten und so fügten sie ihr eine tiefe Wunde am Bein zu, welche eine grosse Narbe hinterlassen würde. Danach liessen sie den weissen Nachtschatten ziehen und spotteten noch eine Weile über sie. Diese merkte das alles aber nicht wirklich, denn sie hatte nur ein Ziel und zwar möglichst schnell einen einzelnen Drachen finden, welchen sie nach diesem Demon fragen und welcher ihr den Weg zu ihm sagen konnte. Als Silver nämlich von diesen Drachen hörte, welche anscheinend Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten, war ihr eine Idee gekommen, wie sie endlich Rache nehmen konnte am Rudel von Night. So flog sie also, mit blutendem Bein und nach einer Insel mit Drachen Ausschau haltend, weg von ihren Peinigern. Nach einer Weile sah sie eine Insel, auf welche sie sofort zusteuerte. Sie überflog sie und achtete auf jede Bewegung unter ihr. Dann entdeckte sie etwas, doch es war ein Rudel Tödlcher Nadder. Durch ihr Erlebnis gerade eben, hatte Silver tatsächlich dazu gelernt und flog an den Drachen vorbei und suchte weiter nach einem einzelnen. Nur ein paar Minuten später sah sie, was sie gesucht hatte und schoss im Sturzflug nach unten. Der Gronkel, auf welchen sie sich stürzte, bemerkte sie viel zu spät und hatte keine Chance. Silver drückte ihn auf den Boden und fauchte ihm ins Gesicht: "Sag mir sofort, wer Demon und sein Gefolge sind und wo sie sich befinden!" Der Gronckel stotterte zuerst ein wenig, doch dann sagte er: "Demon und seine Leute sind eine Gruppe von Drachen, welche alle möglichen Drachen ohne Grund töten. Sie machen auch nicht Halt vor Müttern oder jungen Drachenkindern!" - "Heul nicht rum!", zischte der Nachtschatten. Bei diesen Worten zuckte der unterlegene Drache zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Silver fragte: "Wie viele und was für Drachen sind das genau?" Der Gronckel antwortete: "Demon ist ein Holzklau, Todbringer ein Leuchtender Fluch, Ice ein Schneegeist, Glutauge ein Riesenhafter Albtraum und Rin eine Schnappende Falle. Somit sind es fünf, doch es geht das Gerücht herum, dass Rin in einem Kampf gestorben ist, aber niemand weiss das genau." Nach diesen Worten starrte Silver in Gedanken in die Ferne und der andere Drache glaubte schon, dass sie jetzt gehen würde, doch da blickte sie ihn wieder an und flüsterte fast: "Und wo befinden sie sich?" - "Das weiss niemand genau", sagte der Gronckel. Der Nachtschatten fletschte wütend die Zähne und brüllte: "Aber wo heisst es, dass sie seien? Es gibt immer über alles Gerüchte!" Der Gefangene begann zu zittern und antwortete mit Angst in der Stimme: "Ja, natürlich! Ich habe auch schon so ein Gerücht gehört. Es heisst, dass sie sich im Grasland hinter dem Tikana-Wald befinden." Mit Genugtuung in der Stimme flüsterte Silver: "Gut! Sehr gut!" Die Augen des Nachtschattens verengten sich zu Schlitzen und da dachte sich der Gronckel, dass es vorbei sei mit ihm. So schloss er die Augen und wartete auf sein Ende. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen, kam kein tödlicher Biss oder Schuss, sondern der Druck, welcher ihn am Boden festhielt verschwand. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er nur noch ein Schatten, welcher sehr schnell am Horizont verschwand. 'Ruhe' "Bring mir einen Fisch!", rief Demon dem Schrecklichen Schrecken zu, welcher ein wenig neben ihm auf einem Baumstrunk sass. Der Kleine flatterte zu einem Berg Fische, schnappte sich einen und flog damit zurück zum Holzklau. "Das ist so gemütlich, dass du das kannst!", meinte Todbringer grinsend. Auch der andere grinste und liess sich den Fisch schmecken. Demon und seine Freunde hatten beschlossen, dass sie sich eine Pause gönnten und eine Weile auf einer Insel verweilten. Vorher hatten sie alle Drachen vertrieben und die, welche zu langsam waren, getötet. Zudem hat Demon alle Schrecklichen Schrecken unter seine Gewalt gebracht und liess sie nun für sich und seine Gruppe Nahrung besorgen. Glutauge und Ice waren gerade in einem See, welcher ein wenig weiter im Innern der Insel lag, am Baden. Demon und Todbringer lagen am Waldrand in der Sonne und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. "Ein paar Früchte wären jetzt perfekt", meinte der Leuchtende Fluch wie nebenbei. Demon verstand aber den Wink seines langjährigen Freundes sofort und schickte gleich ein paar Schrecken los. Nach einer Weile tauchten die anderen auf und legten sich auch zu ihnen. "Wie lange werden wir hierbleiben?", fragte Glutauge und blickte sich um. Demon antwortete: "Sicher eine Woche oder so." - "Richtig toll! Einfach mal nur rumliegen! Das wird bestimmt gemütlich!", schwärmte Ice. Mit prüfendem Blick und frechem Grinsen meinte Todbringer: "Nicht, dass du dich daran gewöhnst! Oder willst du etwa sesshaft werden? Du weisst was das bedeuten würde." Der Schneegeist riss die Augen auf und sagte schnell: "Nein, natürlich nicht! Es gibt nichts Besseres als mit euch herum zu ziehen!" Todbringer und Demon warfen sich einen Blick zu und dann sagte Todbringer: "Dann ist ja gut!" Genau in diesem Augenblick kamen die Schrecken, welche Früchte gesammelt hatten, zurück und die vier Drachen fielen über das Essen her. 'Die Färte' Nachdem Silver in der grossen Steppe eine kleine Pause gemacht hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie hatte an einem Fluss getrunken und sich einen Präriehund gefangen, doch noch immer hatte sie Hunger. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren flog sie weiter in Richtung des Tikana-Waldes und hielt immer Ausschau nach etwas Essbarem. Nachdem sie zwei weitere Präriehunde und eine Gazelle gegessen hatte, hatte sie wieder mehr Energie und flog schneller. Silver hatte ihre Ausdauer sehr stark ausprägen können, während der Suche nach Demon und seinen Freunden und so musste sie nur noch selten anhalten, um durch zu atmen. Mit jedem Flügelschlag wurde sie entschlossener und war sich sicher, dass ihr Plan, um sich am Drachenrudel von Night zu rächen, funktionieren würde. Sie beschloss, erneut nach einem anderen Drachen zu suchen, um ihn nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Demon zu fragen. So segelte sie also über sie Steppe, welche immer mehr zur Wüste wurde, so viel Sand hatte es und hielt nach einem Drachen Ausschau. Die Reise, auf welcher sie gerade war, hatte Silver viel Zeit zum Überlegen gegeben. Währen andere verzweifeln würden, wenn sie so lange alleine sind, wurde der Nachtschatten immer schlauer und begann überlegter zu handeln. Wo sie früher noch einen Drachen angegriffen hätte, um dann auf gut Glück etwas von ihm zu erfahren, beschloss sie nun, den Drachen gar nicht an zu greifen, sondern ihn nur an zu sprechen. Doch zuerst musste sie einen finden. Nach einer Weile entdeckte sie einen, welchen sie wegen seiner braun-gelben Färbung auf dem Sand fast nicht gesehen hatte. Sie flog also zu diesem Drachen hin und machte den Drachen mit einem freundlichen Brüllen auf sich aufmerksam. Dieser blickte ihr misstrauisch entgegen und schien sich zu überlegen, ob er lieber verschwinden sollte oder nicht. Silver landete mit einigem Abstand vor dem Sandgeist und begann zu sprechen: "Hallo, mein Freund. Kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten?" Der andere Drache schien ihr immer noch nicht ganz zu trauen, doch er antwortete: "Was für eine Frage?" Ohne lange um den heissen Brei herum zu reden, antwortete der Nachtschatten: "Weisst du, wo sich Demon und sein Gefolge befinden?" Nach dieser Frage blickte der Sandgeist noch viel misstrauischer und fragte: "Warum willst du das wissen?" - "Weil ich auf der Suche nach ihnen bin", antwortete Silver. "Und warum?", sagte der andere Drache, welcher anscheinend langsam die Geduld verlor. Silver meinte ganz gelassen: "Weil ich sie etwas fragen will" - "Du beantwortest meine Fragen gar nicht, sondern verschwendest nur meine Zeit! Ich habe noch andere Dinge vor!", knurrte der Sandgeist. "Wenn du mir meine Frage beantwortest, bin ich ganz schnell wieder weg und du kannst deine anderen Dinge erledigen", sagte Silver und hoffte, dass der andere Drache ihren Köder schluckte. Dies war ihr anscheinend gelungen, denn der Sandgeist sagte genervt: "Von mir aus! Sie haben sich an der Grenze des Tikana-Waldes gleich beim Grasland für eine Weile niedergelassen. Von hier aus musst du immer geradeaus fliegen, bis der Boden wieder grün wird. Dann geht es nicht mehr lange, bis du den äussersten Zipfel des Waldes erreichst. Dort musst du aufpassen, denn ganz in der Nähe befindet sich ein Menschendorf. Wenn du aber nah am Wald bleibst, solltest du diesen Kreaturen nicht begegnen. Du musst dann einfach dem Waldrand, auf Seite des Graslandes, nicht auf Seite der Steppe folgen und dann solltest du irgendwann direkt über das Lager von Demon fliegen." Silver grinste zufrieden: "Danke, mein Freund!" Dann erhob sie sich in die Lüfte und schlug die Richtung ein, welche ihr gerade gesagt wurde. Als sie schon die geeignete Flughöhe erreicht hatte hörte sie noch den Sandgeist unter ihr murmeln: "Mein Freund! Ich bin sicher nicht ihr Freund!" Über diese Worte grinsend, nahm Silver wieder Geschwindigkeit auf und spürte richtige Abenteuerlust in sich aufsteigen. 'Langeweile' Es waren nun schon fast zwei Wochen vergangen, seit Demon beschlossen hatte, dass sie auf dieser Insel eine Weile Pause machen würden. Todbringer stank es langsam, nur herum zu liegen und so frage er: "Wie lange wollen wir noch hierbleiben? Mir ist richtig langweilig! Können wir nicht wieder einmal eine Tour machen auf welcher das Blut richtig fliesst?" Bei diesen Worten verzog er sein Mund zu einem hässlichen Grinsen, bei welchem er alle Zähne zeigte. "Ja, da bin ich sofort dabei! Die ganze Zeit nur Fisch und Beeren reicht mir langsam! Ich will wieder einmal frisches Drachenfleisch!", fügte Glutauge hinzu und grinste auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Demon schaute die beiden an und grinste dann auch ein wenig. "Ich habe Ice versprochen, dass wir zwei Wochen bleiben und ich halte meine Versprechen, oder zumindest euch gegenüber", antwortete er. Todbringer schnaubte wütend und flüsterte, damit Ice, welche sich gerade am See befand, es sicher nicht hören konnte: "Ich traue ihr langsam nicht mehr! Sie scheint zu schwächeln. Ich glaube sie möchte nicht mehr töten. Eines Tages wird sie sich noch gegen uns stellen!" Demon schüttelte langsam den Kopf: "Nein, soweit wird es nicht kommen. Ich habe dies zwar auch bemerkt, doch können wir sie auch einfach testen. Beim nächsten Angriff auf eine grössere Gruppe von Drachen werden wir sehen, ob sie noch zu uns hält. Und sonst weisst du genau so gut wie ich, was mit ihr passieren wird." Nach diesen Worten schaute Demon seinem Freund beschwörend und viel bedeutend in die Augen. Todbringer nickte kaum merklich, breitete dann seine Flügel aus und hob ab, um eine Weile alleine zu sein. Demon und Glutauge legten sich wieder hin und liessen sich von den Schrecken weitere Fische bringen. Nicht viel später kam Ice aus dem Wald und legte sich zu ihnen. "Es ist so schön in diesem See zu baden! Wie wenn wir Ferien machen würden!", schwärmte sie. Todbringer und Glutauge wechselten nur einen vielsagenden Blick und wendeten sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu. 'Das Zusammentreffen' Silver flog nun schon eine Weile entlang dem Tikana-Wald. Den Zipfel des Waldes hatte sie schon umflogen und war zum Glück keinem Menschen begegnet. Auf solch eine Begegnung hatte sie wirklich keine Lust gehabt. Da sie wusste, dass es nun nicht mehr weit sein würde, bis sie Demon und seine Freunde erreichte, hatte sie ein hohes Tempo angeschlagen und schoss nur so über den Boden hinweg. Sie hielt die ganze Zeit nach den Drachen Ausschau, welche sie für ihren Plan benötigen würde. Plötzlich erkannte sie unter sich drei Drachen am Boden liegen. Silver bremste sofort ab und kreise über ihnen, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Schnell erkannte sie, dass es sich um einen Holzklau, einen Schneegeist und einen Riesenhaften Albtraum handelt. "Da sind sie endlich!", dachte sich der Nachtschatten erleichtert und segelte langsam auf den Boden zu. Sie landete mit ein wenig Abstand neben den Drachen und blickte ihnen entgegen. Bei ihrer Landung tat sich sofort etwas, denn die Drachen erhoben sich und gingen in eine angespannte Position über. Sie waren bereit anzugreifen, falls es nötig sein würde. "Wer bist du und was willst du hier?", fragte der Holzklau misstrauisch, jedoch wirkte er keinen Falls eingeschüchtert. "Du musst Demon sein.", bemerkte Silver und musste sich ein Grinsen über das erstaunte Gesicht des anderen verkneifen. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort: "Ich bin Silver und ich bin hier um euch ein Angebot zu machen." Die drei Drachen schauten sich erstaunt an und wendeten ihre Blicke dann wieder ihr zu. Der Holzklau fragte: "Und um was geht dieses Angebot?" Silver grinste böse. "Ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen Probleme mit einem Drachenrudel, welches mich besiegte. Ich lasse dies aber sicher nicht auf mir sitzen! Alleine kann ich sie aber nicht bezwingen, deshalb frage ich euch, ob ihr mir auf der Partie seid. Ich weiss genau, wie sehr ihr Gefallen habt, am Töten und natürlich würde ich euch die Drachen auch überlassen!", sagte Silver und wartete gespannt darauf, wie ihre Gegenüber reagieren werden. Demon's Gesicht zeigte keine Regungen, doch bei Ice und Glutauge konnte der Nachtschatten viel erkennen. Der Schneegeist schien verunsichert zu sein und fand wohl nicht viel Gefallen an dieser Idee, doch in den Augen des Albtraumes sah sie Lust und Vorfreude. Obwohl die Meinungen dieser beiden Drachen leicht abzulesen waren, sagten sie nichts. Sie schienen den Entscheid vom Holzklau abzuwarten. Nach einer Weile sprach Demon: "Dieses Angebot hört sich sehr interessant an. Wir sind jetzt schon eine Weile hier und schon länger konnten wir keine Drachen mehr töten. Das wäre die perfekte Abwechslung." - "Bedeutet dies, dass ihr das Angebot annehmt?", fragte Silver gespannt, doch liess sie sich ihre Aufregung nicht anmerken. "Dies werde ich nicht ohne Todbringer entscheiden! Wir werden warten bis er wieder hier ist!", sagte Demon in einem herrischen Ton. Über das Gesicht des Nachtschattens huschte ein wütender Ausdruck, doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. 'Die Entscheidung' "Nun gut, dann warten wir auf Todbringer. Je schneller er kommt, desto schneller können wir den Angriff starten", meinte Silver und versuchte sich ihr Missmut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ice und Glutauge drehten sich ab und legten sich wieder hin. Demon liess seinen Blick noch eine Weile auf dem Nachtschatten ruhen. Er hatte die Ungeduld und Wut auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen. So fragte er sich, ob dieser Drache ihnen wirklich ihre vollen Absichten verraten hatte oder ob sie ihnen etwas verheimlichte. Doch bevor er Silver noch etwas fragen konnte, stürzte plötzlich etwas in vollem Tempo vom Himmel und drückte den Nachtschatten auf den Boden. Zwei hellblau leuchtende Augen mit einem blutdurstigen Ausdruck, starrten auf sie hinunter. Ganz nah an ihrer Kehle konnte Silver den Atem des anderen Drachen spüren und sie hörte ihn knurren. "Was haben wir denn da? Ein schöner, frischer Körper!", zischte der Drache ihr ins Ohr. Bei diesen Worten lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, doch sie dachte keines Falls daran, einfach aufzugeben. Kurz bevor sie sich zu wehren begann, hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme: "Todbringer lass sie in Ruhe! Sie hat uns ein spannendes Angebot unterbreitet." Die hellblauen Augen wendeten sich ab von ihr und blickten Demon wütend an. Dieser fügte hinzu: "Ich weiss, dass du wieder Töten willst, doch du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Hör an, was sie zu sagen hat." Noch ein letztes tiefes Knurren und dann liess der Druck auf Silver nach. Sie richtete sich auf und schüttelte sich zuerst. Dann blickte sie den Leuchtenden Fluch, welcher sie gerade angegriffen hatte wütend an. Ihre Flügel breitete sie ganz aus, schlug einmal fest damit und legte sie dann wieder an ihren Körper. Jedoch nicht komplett, damit sie grösser wirkte. "Dann erzähl mal!", sagte Todbringer. Silver warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu und erzählte dann zum zweiten Mal, wie es um ihr Angebot steht. Als sie endete blickte sie Todbringer herausfordernd an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Der Leuchtende Fluch schien sich dieses Angebot durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nicht genau wusste, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Sollte er diesen Drachen in Ruhe lassen und in ein paar Wochen eine riesen Beute machen oder sollte er jetzt gleich seinen Tötungsdurst stillen und sich dieses vielversprechende Angebot durch die Finger gehen lassen. Nach einer Weile schien er seine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, denn erblickte Silver wieder direkt in die Augen und sagte dann: "Führ uns zu diesem Rudel!" Silver begann böse zu grinsen und blickte dann Demon an. "Wir werden erst Morgen aufbrechen. Die Sonne geht schon fast unter und wir müssen ausgeruht sein für den lagen Flug", bestimmte Demon und legte sich wieder hin. Silver knurrte leise, da sie am liebsten direkt aufgebrochen wäre, doch musste sie ihre Verbündeten auf ihrer Seite behalten. So legte sie sich auch hin und beobachtete die anderen, welche ein bisschen weiter weg von ihr lagen. Todbringer hatte sich neben Demon gelegt und sie sprachen leise miteinander. Silver interessierte es sehr, was sie besprachen, doch konnte sie es nicht hören und näher zu gehen konnte sie nicht wagen. So legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Pfoten und tat so, wie wenn sie schlafen würde. Sie döste jedoch nur und achtete auf jedes Geräusch - Diesem Todbringer traute sie nicht, doch er ist ein starker Kämpfer. 'Der Aufbruch' Am nächsten Tag war Silver schon vor Sonnenaufgang wach. Die anderen schienen noch tief zu schlafen. Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie gerade wichtige Zeit verschwendeten. Doch sie wollte ihre neuen Verbündeten nicht verstimmen und so wartete sie, bis auch die anderen erwachten. Kaum hatten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Körper der Drachen gestreift, erwachten alle auf einmal. Wie wenn sie es abgesprochen hätten, erhoben sie sich und streckten sich alle. Dann beobachtete Silver, wie die vier anderen noch die letzten Fische und Beeren aufassen, die neben ihnen lagen. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, denn sie hatte vorher schon ein Reh im Wald erlegt. Als alles aufgegessen war, wendete sich Demon an Silver und fragte: "Wo genau befindet sich dieses Rudel?" Der Nachtschatten beschrieb den Weg dorthin möglichst genau und meinte dann: "Sie leben auf einer recht grossen Insel und sie verteilen sich während dem Tag auch über die ganze Fläche und gewisse fliegen sogar noch weiter weg. Wenn wir wirklich alle erwischen wollen, müssen wir zwischen spätem Abend und frühem Morgen angreifen." Demon legte den Kopf schief und fragte: "Wie viele sind alle?" Silver überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Ich würde sagen etwa 35 Mitglieder. Darunter sind aber auch Kinder und Nachtschrecken, welche nicht wirklich Kämpfen können." Die Gesichter der anderen Drachen verfinsterten sich und Todbringer knurrte: "35! Warum hast du uns das nicht vorher gesagt! Glaubst du, dass wir zu fünft gegen so eine Übermacht gewinnen können? Du hast uns einen sicheren Sieg versprochen!" Silver versuchte sich zu verteidigen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie trotzdem gewinnen könnten, doch die anderen Drachen blieben bei ihrer Meinung. Silver glaubte schon, dass sie ihre Verbündeten verloren hatte, da sagte Glutauge: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Todrudel mit ins Boot nehmen?" Die vier Drachen blickten sich vielsagend an. Ice meinte jedoch: "Ich denke nicht, dass die freiwillig mithelfen werden. Vendetta ist kein Drache, der sein Rudel einfach so opfert." Todbringer musterte sie finster und fügte dann mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu: "Wenn wir sie freundlich daran erinnern, was damals in der Steppe passiert ist, werden sie schon mitkommen. Sie wissen, dass sie tief in unserer Schuld stehen und Vendetta mag es nicht, wenn jemand etwas gegen sie in der Hand hat." Da begannen auch die anderen zu grinsen, nur Ice schaute immer noch skeptisch drein. Dann sagte Demon an Silver gewandt: "Gut, wir können aufbrechen. Wir müssen nur einen Zwischenhalt beim Brandwald machen. Dort in der Nähe befinden sich die Höhlen von Vendettas Rudel." Silver grinste ihre Verbündeten an und hob dann ab, um die anderen Drachen nach Hentebag zu führen. 'Der Traum' Die Fische schmecken herrlich. Endlich würde er wieder einmal richtig satt werden. Was ist das? Fünf Drachen tauchen am Horizont auf. Sie fliegen genau in seine Richtung. Verdammt. Er hat wirklich keine Lust auf einen Kampf. So verlässt er die Fische und fliegt über den Wald fort von den kommenden Drachen. Doch sie verschwinden nicht, sie fliegen weiterhin auf ihn zu. Er muss schneller werden. Er schlägt so fest mit seinen Flügeln, wie er nur kann. Sie kommen immer näher. Er muss schnell einen Ausweg finden! Da kommt ihm die Idee. Er faltet seine Flügel eng an seinen Körper und lässt sich ins Blätterdach fallen. Kurz vor dem Boden reisst er die Flügel wieder auseinander. Einige Äste schlagen schmerzhaft auf ihn ein, doch er muss weiter. Schnell fliegt er zwischen den Stämmen hindurch. Sein Gesicht und seine Flügel sind schon von vielen kleinen Kratzern versehen. Er darf nicht langsamer werden! Er muss sie abhängen! Da sieht er schon das Ende der Bäume und kurz darauf ist er aus dem Wald hinaus. Mit einem Blick nach hinten, versichert er sich, dass er seine Verfolger auch sicher abgehängt hat. Er atmete tief durch, doch wusste er, dass er noch keine Pause einlegen konnte. Schon bald würde er die Insel verlassen können. Plötzlich ein Schatten von der Seite. Er wird schmerzhaft auf den Boden geworfen. Er überschlägt sich mehrmals, richtet sich aber gleich wieder auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzt, doch er springt gleich wieder auf und geht in Angriffsposition. Keine Sekunde zu spät. Sofort greift sein Gegner wieder an und schlägt ihm seine Krallen tief ins Fleisch. Er brüllt auf und wehrt sich, doch es ist nicht einfach. Mit aller Kraft wirft er seinen Gegner vom Rücken. Dieser bleibt kurz vor ihm stehen und schaut ihn mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. Er! Der Drache von jenem Tag. Es hätte nie geschehen dürfen! Die Schnappende Falle rennt wieder auf ihn zu und beginnt ihn mit all seinen Köpfen anzugreifen. Er weicht ihnen möglichst oft auf, doch mehrmals spürt er einen harten Biss. Plötzlich entsteht eine Lücke in der Angriffswelle des Gegners. Dies ist die einzige Chance. Er springt auf die Schnappende Falle zu und schlägt ihr seine Krallen in die Schuppen. Er kann die Oberhand gewinnen. Er wird es schaffen. Doch zu welchem Preis? Er muss, sonst wird es für ihn kein gutes Ende nehmen. Die Klippe kommt immer näher. Der Gegner bemerkt sie nicht. Immer näher und immer näher und immer näher. Dann ist es so weit. Der andere Drache tritt ins Leere und blickt ihn entsetzt an. Die Schnappende Falle findet den Halt nicht mehr und stürzt. Er hört nur noch ein schmerzerfülltes Brüllen, dann ist es ruhig. Viel zu ruhig. Er muss erst gar nicht über die Klippe sehen, er weiss, was passiert ist. Wäre es doch nicht so weit gekommen! Hätte er es doch verhindern können! Doch er hat es nicht gekonnt. Obwohl all seine Muskeln im Körper schmerzen, erhebt er sich in die Luft und fliegt möglich weit weg von der Insel. Nicht lange später hört er wütende Rufe der anderen Drachen. Er erhöht erneut sein Tempo und fliegt so schnell wie er kann weg von dieser Insel. Erst mehrere Stunden später erreicht er eine andere Insel. Er möchte landen, doch plötzlich verlassen ihn seine Kräfte und er stürzt auf die Insel zu. Er versucht noch abzubremsen, doch es ist zu spät mit vollem Tempo schlägt er auf dem Boden auf und alles wird schwarz. Nach Luft schnappend und mit pochendem Herzen erwachte der Skrill. Diesen Albtraum hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Als es geschehen war, konnte er wochenlange nicht richtig schlafen, weil er immer und immer wieder vom selben Traum verfolgt worden war. Doch es war besser geworden und mit der Zeit war das Geschehene nicht wiedergekommen. War dies etwa eine Vorwarnung? Warum war der Traum nach so langer Zeit zurückgekehrt? "Ich sollte mir keine Sorgen machen! Dies ist schon lange her und es ist nie etwas passiert! Ausserdem haben wir hier im Rudel viele starke Krieger. Ich sollte mir wirklich nicht so viele Gedanken wegen einem einfachen Traum machen!", dachte sich der Skrill und legte sich wieder hin. Schnell war er wieder eingeschlafen und dachte nicht weiter über diesen Traum nach. Doch was er nicht wusste war, dass diese Drachen gerade mit weiteren Verbündeten auf dem Weg zu ihm waren. 'Verstärkung' Die fünf Drachen flogen schnell über die Landschaft hinweg. Schon vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie den Tikana-Wald hinter sich gelassen und waren die längste Zeit für die Steppe geflogen. Am Horizont konnte man langsam einen schwarzen Flecken erkennen. Demon wusste, dass dies der Brandwald war. Sie würden noch vor Sonnenuntergang bei Vendettas Rudel ankommen. "Vendetta wird dieses Angebot gar nicht ablehnen können. Sie weiss ihr und vor allem ihrem Rudel sonst geschehen würde", dachte der Holzklau und grinste böse. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf den weissen Nachtschatten, welcher vor ihm flog und ihnen den Weg wies. Am Anfang hatte er ihr nicht getraut und er hatte gedacht, dass sie schwach ist. Doch auf dem Flug bis dort musste er sich mehrmals eingestehen, dass sie eine strake und geschickte Jägerin ist. Sie lauert den Opfern hinterlistig auf und besiegt sie mit einem tödlichen Biss. Doch auch wenn sich das Opfer wehrt ist sie stark und es gibt kein Entkommen. Demon blickte zu Todbringer rüber und sah, dass dieser auch gerade Silver beobachtete. Demon wusste, dass er ihr immer noch nicht ganz traute, doch der Leuchtende Fluch traute den meisten Drachen nicht. Als der Holzklau wieder nach vorne blickte, merkte er, dass sie dem Brandwald schon näher waren, als er gedacht hatte. Es würde höchstens noch ein bis zwei Stunden dauern. Und dann nur noch etwa ein paar Minuten länger und sie würden um elf Drachen stärker sein. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Saly Hentebag